The compounds of the present invention are therapeutically active 4-oxo and 4H-imidazo(5,1-c)(1,4)benzoxazines (I) which are useful in the treatment of central nervous system disorders. These novel compounds are also useful in the preparation of pharmaceutical compositions which can be used, for example, in the treatment of convulsions, as anxiolytics, hypnotics, sedatives, muscle relaxants, antidepressants, for the treatment of panic attacks and treatment of cognitative disorders. It is well known that there are specific sites in the central nervous system of vertebrates that exhibit a high specific affinity for binding 1,4- and 1,5-benzodiazepines. Compounds that have a strong affinity for these receptors are continually being sought in order to therapeutically modify behavior and reduce any undesirable side-effects. The subject compounds are benzoxazines structured compounds with enhanced binding characteristics.